When I Was Your Man
by Anaki911
Summary: Aaron watched from a distance as Spencer and Derek became closer and closer and he begun to regret his actions. He had known that Spencer loved to dance even when he didn't do it often, as well as loved to be given small things. While most might see Spencer as a geek, he was actually a secret romantic. Now it was too late for Aaron to do anything about it.


**Title:** _When I Was Your Man_

**Pairing(s):** _Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan; past-Spencer Reid/Aaron Hotcher_

**Warning(s):** _Slash, OOC, Inspired by _song:_When I Was Your Man_singer: _Bruno Mars_

**Rated:** _T_

**Summary:** _Aaron watched from a distance as Spencer and Derek became closer and closer and he begun to regret his actions. He had known that Spencer loved to dance even when he didn't do it often, as well as loved to be given small things. While most might see Spencer as a geek, he was actually a secret romantic. Now it was too late for Aaron to do anything about it._

**Anaki:**_ My first Criminal Minds fic, so please tell me if it's good. :)_

_**SPDM/SPDM/SPDM**_

_Goodbye Aaron_

_If we can't share the love that apparently we have for each other than we can't be together, I don't want to be hiding from our friends. I wish you could see that all I wanted was for you to show everyone that I belonged to you. Now it's too late though and I don't know if I can ever be with you again. I hope that you find the happiness that I apparently couldn't give you._

_-Spencer Reid_

_**SPDM/SPDM/SPDM**_

Derek watched as Spencer looked around the dance floor as if looking for someone that would dance with him. He knew that his friend had been hurt by the relationship he had with Hotcher, he had see the pain in those hazel eyes every time Hotcher seemed to ignored him in front of them. It wasn't like it was a secret everyone had known that Hotcher and Spencer had been together for a while. They had just waited for them to be ready to tell them, and although it had hurt Derek that he would never be with the man he loved he had accepted it. He only wanted Spencer to be happy, but as he saw the pain grow as the days passed he wanted nothing more than to hurt Hotcher for hurting the strongest man he had ever met. Now though they weren't together, he had been the only witness to see Spencer break down and he didn't want that to happen again.

"Want to dance Pretty Boy?" Derek asked as he stood up.

The black man watched as surprised hazel eyes looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding his head. Derek wanted to scream in happiness as he saw a real smile for the first time in the past three months; all he did though was smiled back and extended his right hand towards the light-brown haired man and waited for the other to take a hold of it. Once he was sure Spencer wouldn't back down Derek pulled him towards him as he guided him towards the dance floor.

"I haven't dance in a while so I hope that I don't step on your feet," Spencer said once they were on the floor.

"You won't Pretty Boy, and if you do I promise to not step on your feet back," Derek said trying to sooth Spencer's nerves. He knew it worked when he saw Spencer laugh for a moment before allowing Derek to guide him around the dance floor.

_**SPDM/SPDM/SPDM**_

Aaron watched as Spencer and Morgan danced around the floor, his dark eyes following them as they seemed to dominate the floor easily. He had known that Spencer was a great dancer but he hadn't known that Morgan could dance. It seemed he was an expert as he guided the younger man around the floor, making sure that the other dancers parted away to allow them to pass. Aaron had to clench his hands as he felt the jealousy come so suddenly, he knew though that it was his fault for not showing to the team and the world that Spencer was his. Now it seemed like it was too late. The young man was dancing with another man and he looked happy. He was smiling and laughing after the past three months.

"Think Derek will finally tell him that he loves him?" Aaron heard Garcia asked Prentiss.

"I hope so, they look so happy together that it would be wrong for them to not be together," Prentiss answered.

Aaron wondered if they were doing it on purpose or if they really hoped that Morgan would be with Spencer. His Spencer… but it wasn't like that anymore was it? He had allowed the young agent to leave. He had pushed Spencer to the point that he wouldn't want to be near Aaron any more.

_**SPDM/SPDM/SPDM**_

"Did you bring your dancing shoes Spence?" Aaron heard JJ asked teasingly as they closed another case and began to pack all the evidence they had collected.

"Yeah, Derek said that we might end up staying until morning and he wants to take me to dance," Spencer answered with a small blush tainting his cheeks.

Aaron had to stop himself from saying anything; he had to close his eyes briefly though as he felt tears fill up his eyes. When he opened them Aaron wished he hadn't because at that moment Morgan had entered along with Rossi and both walked up to the group. What had attracted Aaron's attention though was the red rose that Morgan had in his hand and was currently giving to Spencer. He watched as Spencer accepted the rose with a small shy smile before he was being embraced by the black man and spin around for a moment making everyone else laugh at their actions.

"Ready to go dancing, Baby Boy?" Morgan asked Spencer with a slight smirk on his lips; it was at that moment that Aaron knew that he had lost Spencer forever. No that was a lie he had known he had lost the young man when he had allowed him to leave his side. Now though there was no way of trying to apologize and gaining Spencer's love back.

"We are just finishing putting everything away," Prentiss said as she finished putting papers in a box.

"Where are we going?" Was the last thing Aaron heard Spencer asked before he was guided towards the exit by a hand that Morgan had put against his slender back.

"They got together two nights ago," Rossi said without looking at him.

"Yeah?" Aaron said as if asking when in reality he didn't want to know.

"Morgan got jealous that another guy tried to flirt with Spencer," Rossi said in amusement. "Never thought I would see the man pale so much, but once he had gotten rid of the man he turned to Reid as if afraid he had ruin their friendship. Reid though was smiling before telling Morgan that he hadn't known he felt that way about him."

"So it was Reid that did the asking?" Aaron questioned without looking at his friend.

"No Morgan asked him if he thought he was ready to be in a relationship and if not than he was willingly to wait until he was. Reid told him not to be stupid and said that he was ready to be his dance partner as long as Morgan wanted."

Aaron didn't say anything to that but it was then that he came to a decision. He might not be able to be with Spencer again but that didn't mean that he couldn't make sure that he was happy.

_**SPDM/SPDM/SPDM**_

Spencer looked at Hotch from across the man's desk and for the first time he didn't feel any pain at being so close to the man yet so far away. All he could think about was getting out so he could be with Derek. His hazel eyes watched as the man stood up and walked around his desk and went up to him, Spencer didn't move from the chair he was sitting at. For the first time in a long time he watched as Hotch got on one knee in front of him and took one of his hands in both of his.

"Hotch…"

"Let me speak Spence please," Hotch said in a voice that Spencer hadn't heard since they had begun their relationship.

Spencer looked at the man for a long moment before nodding.

"I know that I hurt you and that I will never be able to make that up to you," Hotch begun before putting a finger against Spencer's lips to silence him when he noticed the young man was about to interrupt him. "Please don't say anything. I just need you to know that I did love you… still do actually. That I should have paid more attention to you and take you out to dance. To show everyone that I loved you so much… and now I can't do that because you are with Morgan. You are with someone that is not afraid to do everything that I should have done, and I'm happy for you even when it pains me to say that. I just hope that he never stops doing what I never did."

Spencer looked at Hotch without saying anything his hazel eyes searching for something, and when he found it he nodded as he stood up. Hotch didn't let go of his hands though until they heard a knock on the open door. Both turned to see Derek standing there his dark eyes looking from one to the other, and for a moment Spencer was afraid that his lover would get the wrong impression.

"Is everything alright?" Derek questioned with a small frown.

Spencer felt Hotch grip get stronger as if he didn't want to let him go. Spencer though could see that Derek narrowed his eyes at the action and the young man knew that his lover was angry that Hotch had called him to his office when it was obvious that it wasn't work related. With that knowledge Spencer tugged at his hand and was slightly grateful when Hotch let his hand go.

"Yeah, everything is alright now," Spencer said as he allowed Derek to surround him in his strong arms. "If that was all Hotch?"

Spencer watched as Hotch looked at them as if he had punched him, but he didn't pull away from Derek because that would give the man the wrong impression. Hotch straight up and nodded formally; without glancing back Spencer allowed Derek to guide him away from the man he once loved with all he had.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Derek asked once they were far from Hotcher's office.

"Yeah. He just wanted to apologize for hurting me… I guess he hoped that with that I would go back and leave you," Spencer said softly. "I can't go back to him though because you have my heart and I would only be hurting myself if I left your side."

"I love you too Dr. Spencer Reid," Derek said stopping and turning around to face the younger man.

_**SPDM/SPDM/SPDM**_

Aaron watched as Morgan got to one knee and asked Spencer to marry him right in front of every stranger on the dance floor. He could tell though that the young man wasn't paying anyone, but the black man, any attention; and for a moment Aaron hoped that Spencer would say no. That small hope though was destroyed when Spencer smiled and nodded as Morgan put a simple band on his ring finger. He clapped along with the others even when on the inside his heart broke down, and the worst part was that he knew that it was his fault he had lost the best thing in his life.

_**SPDM/SPDM/SPDM**_

_Spencer Reid,_

_I might not have shown everyone how much I loved you and it pains me greatly that I can't rectify that. I'm happy for you though and I hope that you and __Morgan__ Derek will always be happy. Spencer Reid, you are a brave man and with the greatest effort I shall admit that I'm glad that Morgan is there to protect you. And I hope that one day you will forgive me for hurting you in the worst possible way._

_With all the love I should have shown you, Aaron Hotcher_

**The End**

**Anaki:**_ Please don't forget to review/comment. :)_


End file.
